One Night in Pangaea
by Prince Jacque
Summary: Those who enter the Hetalia cafe, find it hard to leave. Those who enter the Hetalia cafe, find it hard to escape. Those who enter the Hetalia cafe, find it impossible to survive the entire night.


Genres: Horror, Thriller, Survival Horror.

Warnings/Possible Triggers: blood, gore, profanity, sexual themes (in which people mention sex but there is no actual content).

Don't worry, pretty much none of those warnings will even show until the very last chapter. Set in near-future Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

The middle-aged man stepped into the bedroom, his brown eyes glazing everything in his stare. The first thing he noticed was how the room was miraculously clean. The only thing that was even mildly alarming was the disarrayed bed, whose sheets were peeled off and sprawled about. A thought immediately crossed his mind about how his partner downstairs would probably make some terrible pun about how someone had a wild night of unadulterated sex. "_Tch, that Mikado_..." a small part of him thought.

"Detective, have you seen the bloodbath in the downstairs washroom?"

Upon hearing the sound of the alleged man, the elder sighed "Yeah…" he began roaming around as he spoke "But I find it more interesting how neat and tidy this room is compared to the others."

"Tch, yeah. Every room in this house is a wreck," said the younger detective "Damn, who could've gotten away with all of this shit without anyone noticing?"

The elder ran his fingernails over the stubble developed on his chin, mumbling an "I don't know…", barely paying any mind to the other.

He began to move the bedsheets around for any sign of important evidence.

"Heh, looks like someone got lucky last night."

The elder suppressed a roll of the eyes at his partner's predictability.

Suddenly, his hand grazed something solid and cold within the sheets.

He lifted the comforter to find a silver camcorder.

The younger lifted a brow "Ooh, what have we got here, Akari?" he sauntered over to the elder's side "A sex tape?"

The elder frowned to the Mikado's keen smile.

"Evidence," he growled, fumbling to turn it on.

The younger shrugged "Hey, a sex tape can be evidence, too."

The screen turned on, displaying an image of clumsy fumbling and heavy breathing. A sinking feeling settled in the Akari's stomach at the idea of his partner being right. However, the feeling shifted into something more unsettling and spread to Mikado's body when the image finally stilled.

On the screen was a black woman laying on her stomach and holding the camera close to her face. Her brown eyes were wide with horror and her dark skin was dotted with beads of sweat and streaked with tears.

Her voice was shaky and in a panic as she struggled to both speak and take in oxygen: "My name is Nakato Iweala. If anyone finds this, please, _please_ find the keys in the house. Follow the address and lock the security room. Whatever you do, don't let anyone have future access to that room- No. Don't let anyone have access to that cafe. Don't tear it down. Don't burn it down. You can't destroy it. If you do, they'll be free. Don't let them escape….!"

Her last word ended in an elongated screech as an unseen force suddenly dragged her away with such a force that the camcorder toppled from her hands, filming her fingers pitifully clawing at the carpet for safety. Her figure disappeared, revealing she had been filming from underneath the bed. The video only lasted a few more seconds showing the underside of the bed before static began to envelope it and overpower the woman's screams in the background.

* * *

><p><em>Draw a circle...that's the Earth…<em>

_Draw a circle...hat's the Earth…_

_Draw a circle…that's the Earth…_

_I am Hetalia..._

* * *

><p>My first few years in Japan were difficult. I had learned many things about the country's flaws, flaws that would easily make me abolish any nasty stereotypes I had heard about America through gossip. However, I didn't have the choice of moving to America. I was going to Japan with a purpose.<p>

On the day of my eighteenth birthday, I had received a letter from the Tokyo International University. I couldn't believe it. They actually wanted me to attend their college. This wouldn't have been so outstanding if I wasn't from Kenya.

It was a very strange occurrence, indeed, but I made no hesitance in accepting the offer, especially with the pride my father carried around with him. Everyone in the neighborhood heard about it practically the minute I opened that envelope.

But it wasn't my years in college that were all that turbulent. It was after I graduated that everything had begun to set in motion.

Another day had passed where I roamed the apartment, brooding over the impending fate that awaited me as I dined on leftover ramen. I was only about halfway finished eating when I heard the knock on the door. I uttered a curse under my breath, knowing instantly who it was. Reluctantly placing my dinner on the counter, I approached the door and opened it.

"Ah, hello Ms. Tachibana."

The woman standing at the door was my stern landlord. She had a nice amount of height over me, making it easy for her to glare down at me with those hazel eyes. Her black hair was dyed blonde, but she didn't show enough care to prevent any black streaks from weaving itself into the golden field. I couldn't admonish her, though. It created a decent look of highlights.

"Good evening, Ms. Iweala," she said "I believe you know what I'm here for."

Indeed I had.

It was time for me to finally pay my rent for that month. The only problem was the lack of money in my wallet. I barely had the money to buy enough food to keep my weight from plummeting.

"Ah, of course Ms. Tachibana, but you see, I'm going to have to ask-"

"Forget it, Iweala," the blonde cut me off.

I flinched at the interruption "But-"

"Either you pay me up front, or I'm gonna have to kick you out of my property," she said bluntly.

"Ms. Tachibana, tomorrow is my pay day. Please, if you just give me until then-"

The woman let out a snide laugh "You asked me that last month!" she snorted "Please, Ms. Iweala, I may be a woman, but don't expect me to be merciful."

I held back the urge to sneer at her remark, which was clearly used often on men as a feministic comeback. However, to me, another woman, it was just irking.

"Unless…"

I looked at her when the single word was followed by a pregnant pause.

"Yes?" I questioned.

Ms. Tachibana's plump lips curled ever so slightly upwards "You would be willing to pay off your debt in…_other_ forms…"

I instantly knew by the glint in her hazel eyes what she had meant.

My bottom lip quivered in the beginnings of my protest, but the corner of my eye caught sight of my front room.

It was barren, without even a shitty couch to call my own. I had to decide whether I would spend my money on a sofa or a bed to sleep in at night. Even the bed in my equally barren room was low quality. I had never lived in such poverty. It was disgusting. It was humiliating. I was tired.

I looked to Ms. Tachibana. She was a good ten years my senior and mighty pretty woman, at that. Her weight was light, as expected of most Japanese women like herself, but she still had a decent amount of curves.

I swallowed a sticky lump in my throat and tentatively nodded "Okay…" I just barely managed to whisper.

I didn't have the courage to look at her, but up above, I heard a gracious laugh from the woman.

I lifted my head up to the grinning woman, who actually had tears built in her eyes from the laughter "You actually thought I was serious?!" she laughed once again "Ms. Iweala, I'll have you know that I have a fiancé at home waiting for me as we speak!" she then quirked a brow at me "Hm, I would never suspect a girl like yourself to actually take me up on the offer. I guess that says a lot about you."

I felt suffocated by the amount of blood that had rushed to my face from her taunting. With every word, another flush would paint my cheeks deeper shades of red.

"I'll tell you what, Ms. Iweala," said the blonde, having calmed down her laughter "Seeing as you're so desperate to appease me-and because you gave me such a good laugh-I will give you an extended amount of time. Next week, okay?"

"I, s-sure, thank you, Ms. Tachibana," I stammered.

"You're welcome, hon," the blonde said, spinning on her heel and waving me a farewell.

I closed the door on her retreating figure, a cocktail of mixed feelings brewing in my gut. If I could afford it, I would serve myself a drink to wash them away.

Just as I splayed my body flat on the white carpet, the phone rang.

I had to get rid of my cell phone a while ago when the bills weighed too much on my income. Thankfully, I didn't have any other contacts within the country other than…

"Izumi?"

A cheerful voice on the other line chuckled "Hi Nakoto, how are you doing?"

Izumi was the first friend I made here in Japan. She and I met at a clothing store one day and, needless to say, we just clicked.

"Oh, I'm…doing," I said, unable to lie yet even more unable to be pessimistic "How about you?"

"Ah Nakoto, I have great news!" she said as though she had been wanting to tell me all day "I got hired at Pangaea!"

I nearly banged my head on the receiver when I jumped "What?! I thought you said it closed down."

"They're having a re-opening!" squealed Izumi.

Pangaea was actually the nickname many people had given to the Hetalia Cafe. We referred to it as Pangaea due to the fact that the cafe had animatronics of every nation from the anime.

"So you really got the job working there, already?" I asked.

"Yes," confirmed Izumi "They had a few openings for chefs and I was able to fill one of the places."

I figured it only made sense that she become a chef since the entire premise of the cafe was that the animatronics were the waiters. Suddenly, my mind had latched on to an important detail.

"Wait, did you say there were pla_ces _to be filled?" I questioned, putting emphasis on the pluralization of "places", "As in, they're still looking for more chefs?"

"Yeah, you should hurry though if you plan on getting hired," said Izumi "Just imagine how many people will jump at the chance to work at the Hetalia Cafe."

I was ready to pounce on the opportunity right then and there, but I had to steady myself "What's the salary?"

"875,000 yen is the minimum-"

"I'm there."

* * *

><p>Keep in mind that this is set in the future so things like work wage is different.<p> 


End file.
